king of demons
by copycat kakashi
Summary: naruto met kyubi and now he's as close to a god as he can get finished
1. Chapter 1

_**naruto is property of ****Masashi Kishimoto**_

_******bleach is property of Kubo Tite don't know if it's right got it off google**_

normal pepole speaking

**Summons/demons speaking **

**getting new toys **

**On the tenth of October the kyubi attacked and so on and so fourth **now we skip four years in the future to October the tenth again and we see a little four year old boy running from a mob of about a hundred people now despite what someone might think this was not a one off occurrence no mobs this size form about four or five times a week and it usually ended with a trip to the hospital for a few hours however this one was different. Now on to naruto

"Fuck why is this one so large" thought naruto as he ran however unfortunately for naruto as he ran he was not looking where he was going and ran into a wall "we've got you now demon" one of the villagers shouted they grabbed him roughly and put a bag over his head and after 2 minutes of being jostled and roughly thrown on to the ground "tonight is the night you die demon scum" and then the pain began first they began small such as slicing his flesh and then the real pain began when they put slat on his wounds and started to dope him with nerve toxins that made his nerves more sensitive to prolong and enlarge his pain after about two hours of constant screaming and chocking someone finally had the decency to knock him unconscious and then it happened the moment that changed his life he met his first mate the kyubi although he did not know this yet.

**Time skip two hours **

"Great though naruto they tourcher me and then dump my body in what I assume is a sewer now to clear some stuff up" naruto was by no means stupid he had figured out long ago that he held the kyubi now onto the meeting as naruto walked along a corridor covered in piped and broken bricks he then herd a soft sound it sounded like a girl crying "I wonder who that could be I doubt it's the kyubi he thought so he continued and the sound got louder and at the end he came across a large hall like room taller then anything he had seen and he herd the sound again and then he realised that sound was coming from behind the bars so with out a second thought for what was behind their he ran in and saw something he did not expect he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen she was about 5'8 had long flowing red hair and an oval shaped face her skin was flawless she said "**hi I'm the great kyubi no yoko" **

"What but you're a girl" "**yes you got a problem with that" "**no I'm just fine with it" **"good now on to business judging from your face I'd say that you already new I was in you" "**yes that's correct but I had no idea you were a girl" "**ignoring the girl comment for now as you know I am in you but I can get out I just have to make a pact with you" "**why would I want you to get out you're the I suffered" "**FOOLISH MORTAL I DID NOT ATTACK YOUR PATHETIC MUD HOLE OF MY OWN FREE WILL I was controlled by madara uchiha" "**madara but he should be dead" "**yes he should but due to his ****Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan he**** has survived even if he is a shadow of his former self he was the reason for my attack but enough of that I want to strike a deal" "**ok I'm willing to listen" "**good now the terms I want are obviously I want out and while blushing I want to be your mate" "**WHAT I'M ONLY FOUR YOU SICK BITCH" **"Not now but when you graduate the academy which you will be going to whether you like it or not" "**ok that's your side of the deal now what can you do for me" "**well I can do two things the first would be to activate your blood line which gives you control of all the elements and sub elements as well as gravity and I can also give you perfect control of all type of energy such as nature chakra, youki spirit energy, physical energy or kid (AN not to be confused with KI killing intent) and of course normal chakra" "**ok when does this start" "**it starts as soon as you exit you mind" "**so basically now as I can sense old man hokage and Iuka sensei coming in" "**ok I'll give you five minutes to explain what happening to them and then it will start oh and kit be prepared for pain unlike any other" "**yes, yes" "**ok now get going" "**ok see you in a bit." "Wow what a rush old man, Iruka I have a lot to tell you. Yes sarutobi said. Well you see"

"Exactly four and a half minutes later well it's bout to begin I suggest you put up a barrier so no one senses the chakra. Sigh yes naruto Sarutobi syas. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH screamed naruto"

**Time skip 5 days (in the center of the street)**

Kiba and choji talking "so do you know what happened to naruto" kiba asked "no" choji answered "dads being really tight lipped about it in the end he told me that it was a triple s secret of the highest degree punishable by mutilation and death if told by any one other then the hokage." "Oh" said kiba "I bet you he got caught defacing the hokage monument again." "No it wasn't that and besides he would never get caught doing something like that my dad told me about a time when he filled all the ANBUs face masks and cloths with itching powder" as they continued to talk totally unaware that just a few short minuets away there friend/acquaintance was writhing in agony coming to the end of what was to be a life changing experience

**Hospital same time **

Naruto had just finished metamorphosis and was looking at herself um kyubi why to I look about fifteen "**that's partially my fault you see to activate everything I said I in one go I had to pump an awful lot of yoki in to you and accidentally made you a demon the jubi to be precise" "**YOU WHAAAAAAAAT"

(**HOKAGE TOWER)**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAT" oooo_ naruto's up thought _sarutobi

**(HOSPITAL)**

"What did you do to me asked naruto" "**I said I made you the jubi you should be happy" "**I am it just came as a surprise to me that's all" "**well good now you know what you said about being only four well that no longer applies as now you will never age, you will never die of old age and you'll be dam hard to kill but I will still wait for you to finish the academy before I mount you" "**thank the gods I'm just not ready to have a relationship" "**now do you remember your side of the barging you get your blood line and control of the elements and I get to be your first mate and to get out of this accursed cage" "**yes, yes I remember" "**good now to get me out of this cage you just have to rip of the seal now normally this would kill you but due to your demonic blood it will only give you a slight tingly feeling" "**so I do it now yea" **"yes but be careful to get all the seal in one go because if you don't your soul will be sealed in the stomach of the Shingami" "**ok I'm doing it now hold on"

**(Mindscape) **

"Wow this place is dull I can see why you would want to get out of here kyu-chan" "**yes now hurry up and get me out" **ok now where is the seal queue sweat drop from kyubi "**kit try looking at the big ass piece of paper that says seal" "**oh sorry says" naruto as he rubs his head in the naruto-ish way so he reaches up to grab the seal but a hand stops him he looks to his left and sees the Yondime standing there "son what are you doing says the man". "Yondime samma" says naruto "WAIT A MINUTE SON" "yes son" "wait sarutobi never told you I told him to tell you when you finished the academe." Dad I'm four I look like this because of certain circumstances". "Well what ever they are why are you trying to rip of the seal I was going to rip of the seal to pay back kyu-chan because she activated my blood line among other things". "Oh and what did she want in return apart from out of the seal." "The only other thing she wanted was to be my first mate". "Son your four there is no way in hell I'm letting you mate with the kyubi". "Not now when I finish the academe". "Then why are you letting her out now". "Well because it's inhumane to keep her in here when I can get her out." "Sigh ok just do it but keep it quiet from everyone apart from sarutobi." "_Yes _dad".

**(Out side the seal 1 minute later)**

If one was looking in from the window you would see something terrifying they would see red yoki taking the shape of a woman

**(A minute later)**

**"Oooo it's good to be back thought the kyubi" "**yes, yes kyu-chan now do me a favour and go get the old man so we can sort this out" "**ok I'll go now" **

**(10 minuets later hokage's office)**

"Hokage samma thei is a young woman here to see you". "Very good send her in". "**hokage samma naruto sent me to tell you he's awake and he wants to talk to you its urgent."** "Sigh ok I'm coming now".

**(Hospital 10 minutes later)**

"Hello naruto said sarutobi". "Hey old man how are you". "I'm fine naruto now what was so important that you had to drag me away from my paper work not that I'm not grateful". "Well you see when I was out I met my burden _thank you for telling my about by the way Jiji." "_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that naruto I was going to wait until you passed the academe." "Oh and what about MY PARENTS". "What ever do you mean naruto you are an orphan who was dropped of at the orphanage one night". "DON'T LIE TO ME I MET MY FARTHER IN MY MINDSCAPE HE TOLD MY EVERYTHING THINKING I WAS OLDER THEN I WAS." "What do you mean your farther is dead?" "Ahh so you do know who he is then you admit it". "Sigh yes naruto I do how ever I was not meant to tell you until you finished the academe." "Yes well it doesn't matter now that I know now no doubt you've noticed that my apperance is a bit different well that's because"

(Insert explanation including blood line and elemental control and kyubi)

**"Actually there is something else that forgot to mention and that is that you have a dou jutsu the easiest way to espial it to you is that it's a combination of the rennigan and the eternal monkegeko sharing****an that has all of it's powers including control of me". "**OK THAT IS ENOUGH SURPRISES" "now I assume that since you know of your heritage that you want to move into your fathers estate". "Yes however I want you to keep quiet about my heritage until" "**he enters the academe that should be enough time for me to train him to be just as deadly as his farther if not more so and before you ask sarutobi he will not be hiding his skills although he will only be using the amount of force appropriate for the job." "**sigh ok how ever I do have one favour to ask you" "**oh and what is that" "**what the hell is the secrete to paper work you're a being of power and still found time to be controlled so you must know" "**yes that I do and the secret is kage bushins". "**Well fuck me twice I never thought of that any way I shall leave you to get dressed and then I shall call a council meeting which you both shall attend and we will tell the council everything apart from your heritage."

"Ok Jiji you win I'll be ready in about ten minutes".

**CHAPTER END **

**So how did you like it please send me a report but keep the flames mild. **

**ok so i will probaly put quite a few time skips in here nother majour a few minutes or hours it realy depends on the situation **

**by the way if you see the word toucher replace it with mutilation**

**by the way i'm only saying this once this will be a naruto bleach - dragon ball z cross over**


	2. Chapter 2

_**naruto is property of ****Masashi Kishimoto**_

_******bleach is property of Kubo Tite don't know if it's right got it off google**_

**I don't own naruto **

**Demon/summon speak **

Normal speech

"So it's agreed naruto will move in to his fathers house and he will attend the academe at the normal age he will then move up the shinobi ranks like a normal prodigy but he will also be subject to the clan restoration act that is to say fast but only if he's earned it and so every one understands no is to say anything of what has transpired here under pain of mutilation and death". said the hokage

**(Flash back 20 minutes)**

"Naruto hurry up we don't want to keep the councillors waiting". "Screw the councillor's jiji the civilians and elders want me killed or turned into a weapon but I'm not sure where the shinobi stand on me but I bet they are the same". "Now that is where your wrong naruto they have always respected your fathers wish for you to be seen as a hero". "Very well let's go said naruto as he came out of his room"

**(Flash forward 10 minuets in the meeting room)**

"Lord Hokage why have you called this meeting I am pretty sure we all have better things to be doing" "yes we do how ever some things have happened recently that have been kept from you for the participants safety." "Oh and what might those be lord Hokage well you see"

**(Insert explanation of kyubi blood lines and jubi)**

"WE MUST KILL IT BEFORE IT KILLS US" screeched a certain pink haired fan girl harpy. "Be quiet you troublesome woman if he wanted to kill us we would be dead already" drawled Shikaku. "THAT'S IT" shouted the Hokage "I've had it with you people you condemn what you do not understand well you finally pushed it to far now maybe if I tell you his full name maybe just maybe you will understand what you just tried to do" as he said this he look over at naruto and he saw him nod his head in accent to let him know he could reveal his full name with out fear of him being angry and so he did and this just about brings us up to the present where it was decided that naruto would move into the fourths house and train till the academe in 3 years and then continue training for the academe time at which point when he graduate he will take his fathers name "now to make sure every one understands no one is to say anything of what has happened here today under pain of mutilation and death is that clear. Hai lord Hokage answered the council. Naruto come with me and I will take you to your new house". "Yes jiji naruto answered".

**(10 minuets later in a dense part of the woods surrounding the village)**

"Well this this is it naruto what do you think" sarutobi said standing in the court yard after naruto deactivated the blood seal on the gate. "I think its large jiji". "That it is naruto that it is". "So jiji what's in the house? Well there's six bedrooms all with king sized beds with adjoined bathrooms a large family room and a family sized kitchen with modern steel appliances with adjoined dining area for entertaining and the pièce de résistance resistanceis the library that housed all of your fathers jutsu, books, seals and ideas for jutsus". "Wow jiji that's a lot to take in I hope I can live up to yours and my dads legends". "I'm sure it will happen quickly". "You think jiji soon". "Yes I'm sure with your powers and the kyubi by your side you can accomplish anything". "Thanks jiji". After this the Hokage and naruto went to explore the house and library after they had done that naruto and the Hokage sat in the living room talking. "So naruto do you know what kyubi has planned for your training". "Not yet jiji I just hope that it will make me the best that I can be to protect my precious people". "That's a good thing to hope for naruto never let go of that dream and you will become the strongest person in the elemental nations". "You think so jiji". "Yes, yes I do naruto". "Cool, Naruto after you finish the academe I want to test you against some of my best to see what rank you should be added to our ranks at". "Ok jiji I will see you in four years but can I ask a favour can you send someone you trust with food and things on the first of each month". "Oh there's no need for that naruto your farther had enough food in here to last for a decade and he put preservation seals on everything so that it would not go off". "Ok jiji don't forget to come and see me every now and then". "Oh you've got nothing to worry about I would be coming every now an then to see how you got on any way". "Well thanks for stopping by jiji I will see you when I see you. Yes good-by naruto I will see you soon". "**Good now that the old mans gone we can get to planning and executing you're training". "**Yes kyu-chan". "**Elena". "**Hu". "**Elena that is my name". "**What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman". "**Arr thank you kit now then on to training now as to doing it I was thinking of chakra control and if you master them youki for your demon side the other types of energy can wait until you are in the academe now to make sure I deliver on my promise to you and the old man I am going to teach you a jutsu to be precise the shadow clone jutsu". "**What is so special about this jutsu Elena isn't it just like any other clone jutsu". "**no that is where your wrong you see this clone is special because it gives all the memories it had in its life time back to the creator of the clone jutsu now it was originally designed for scouting because of this trait but there is another purpose for people with high enough chakra levels and this is training for example if you are learning a jutsu that takes two weeks to master the you can use fourteen shadow clones and have it down in a day or twenty eight and have it done in twelve hours" "**Wow that's an amazing jutsu I cant wait to learn it". "**Well lets get started we will learn this jutsu and that's it for today we will start in earnest tomorrow". "**ok kyu-chan". "**yes, yes naruto now the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu is and she shows us every body's favourite hand sign and two clones pop into existence". "**Ok my tern he performs the jutsu and five hundred clones pop into existence". "**Oh yea we defiantly need to work on control". "**Hold on here didn't you give me perfect control of all types of energy". "**um yes I did I kind of forgot but if I did why the hell did five hundred clones appear well that was for to reasons the first is because I put the amount of energy needed for five hundred clone into the jutsu and the second is that I wanted to make sure that you are not infallible. Mhe very well kit now as I said that's all for today now go to sleep your going to need it for tomorrow because when you clones are doing control exercises you will be doing physical ones and then that will be the first year the second will be working on tai jutsu and ken jutsu and the third will be working on nin jutsu seals, gen jutsu, medical nin and kin jutsu." "**O very well now I have a question are you and I going to sleep in the same bed or I different rooms for now"." **well I was thinking in the same bed just to get used to the sensation for after you graduate the academe she almost purred the last few words". "**That sent shivers down naruto spine whether from fear or pleasure he did not know well lets go to sleep then. And so they did they laid down with her head on his chest".

**AN in case you forgot or I forgot to put it in naruto has the body of a fifteen year old because he became the jubi.**

**sorry by the way this ins't going to be a DBZ cross over**


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bleach is property of Kubo Tite don't know if it's right got it off Google_

**(Time skip 1 year)**

It has been one year since Sarutobi visited Naruto and in that time he has been busy he has been worked to the bone by the kyubi she has had him doing things that would tire the green spandex wonder known as Mito guy but that's beside the point as now we see the sandime hokage coming up Naruto's garden path as he reaches the door he knocks on it

"WHO IS IT" Naruto shouted "it's me Naruto" "ok jiji I'll be there in a second" "ok" as he waited for the door to open Sarutobi stood looking around and he thought _this place looks good "I hope Naruto hasn't been slacking of training just to take care of it" _

"hello jiji" Naruto said as he opened the door "yes hi Naruto now I couldn't help but notice this place looks good I hope you haven't been slaking off your training just to take care of it" "no jiji I haven't I've had shadow clones do it" "shadow clones but your only five you should not have the chakra capacity to do it even if you have the body of a fifteen year old" true jiji but in case you forgot not only am I the Jubi I also have perfect control of all types of energy" "very well now I said I would be stopping in to see how you got on now tell me what you've been doing this year" "well at first kyu-chan said we would be doing physical and energy control exercises but I reminded her that I have perfect control of all types of energy so we started on stagey with shadow clones while I was getting my body into perfect condition and for your information I've done things that would make that spandex wearing ninja tired" wow I don't want to know it might make me say stop doing this. Now I said that I would test you so how about a game of Shogi to test strategy followed by a race and weight lifting competition to test strength and physical endurance" "ok jiji what are the rules for the race and where is it" "well there are no rules to the race and as the where it is it's around the village from the main gate." "Ok jiji lets go but can we have the race and weight lifting competition" fine Naruto lets go.

**(Time skip 3 hours)**

"Wow jiji you sure can put up a fight despite your old age but I still beat you in everything apart from the race and then that was because you cheated" shouted Naruto "well I did say that there were no rules in the race and as you said I'm old cut me some slack" moaned the old am having to listen to this for the last hour and a half. "Very well jiji now get out I have things to plan for the next year.

**(Time skip one year)**

"Hmm it's about the time that jiji comes to visit me every year to see how I am and my training is progressing" knock, knock "there he is coming jiji" "ok Naruto I'll wait" Naruto opens the door and said "hi jiji" hello Naruto" "so jiji I guess you want to know what I've been up this year" "That's right Naruto" well let's see I have been working on my tai-jutsu and ken jutsu" well because I can't test you in ken jutsu I'll get one of my most trusted ANBU to test you in that but we'll have the tai-jutsu spar now" "fine let's go outside"

**(Five minutes later outside the namikaze house **

"Ok old man let's get this started" "very well let's do this thing" and Naruto threw a punch at Sarutobi he dodged it and countered with a kick to the stomach Naruto went spinning back and landed in a heap he got and said "that's it I was going easy on you but now you will face the true might of the Jubi" and so Sarutobi did he was almost turned into a human version of a pin ball (AN think what happened to gara when he faced rock lee in the preliminary's) after the viscous beat down and kyubi healing him Sarutobi and Naruto returned to his house and sat down "that was a good spar old man but you still have work to do i beat you using raw power with the shadow clones doing the paper work you should be training and with your experience you still should have beaten me" "well that aside you still one and your right about the training I will get on it right away now we will go on to the ken-jutsu spar and for this I have called an ANBU who specialises in ken-jutsu code named neko she was one of your mothers students". "Well jiji call her out back and we will get it over with.

**(Time skip five minutes later)**

Outside in the training field "ok neko-chan let's get this started" with pleasure Naruto Kun" and so they did neko started with a downward diagonal slash Naruto dodged and counted with a horizontal swipe to try and cut her arm of at the elbow she flipped backwards and kicked him in the stomach he retaliated with a diagonal upward strike she countered with a stab he redirected the attack passed him with her arm over extended he slipped passed her guard and put his blade to her throat before she could pull back "give up neko-chan you've lost" very well Naruto kun now let's go and give my report to hokage samma"

**(Time skip five minutes)**

"So that's what happed Hu I must say you are very skilled Naruto" "yes, yes I am" so I'll see you in another year jiji

**(Time skip one year) **

Knock, knock "_oo jiji's here I hope he's ready for a jutsu smack down_" "hi jiji how are you" "so how have you been Naruto I hope you have been training well" "oh yes jiji this time I trained in all types of nin jutsu such as supplementary, elemental, medic, seals and kin jutsu". "Naruto how in gods name did you get your hands on kin jutsu" "well jiji you see when you went out for the night on the day we met I snuck into your office and copied the forbidden scroll". "You know if it was any one else I would have you arrested and executed for treason right" "yes jiji I know" well good then now considering us throwing jutsu at each other would not only attract attention it would also be highly dangerous so as a test I think we should prepare a series of tests one for each field of nin jutsu the first one is supplementary techniques so I want you to show me the most advanced supplementary technique you know DEMON STYLE: MASS SHADOW CLONE SHIRIKEN, KUNIN jutsu Naruto shouted as he threw one shuriken and one kunai into the air then sarutobi sensed a massive build up of yoki and the two projectiles multiplied into thousands and exploded on impact "Naruto what was that jutsu" asked sarutobi "well you see jiji when I copied the forbidden scroll I saw these jutsu and wondered why nobody ever combined them so I did adding a little demon charka into the mix for good measure and this is what I got" "that's a very powerful jutsu Naruto now onto the elemental jutsu I want you to show me one for each element that you know but it doesn't have to be as powerful as that other one" "ok jiji I got it" FIRE STYLE PHOENIX FLOWER jutsu

"Nice one Naruto now for the next one" WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON jutsu. "Nice one now try earth" EARTH STYLE MUD FLOW RIVER jutsu"good Naruto now air" WIND STYLE SWORD OF THE WIND GOD jutsu as he completed the jutsu a sword of pure wind came into being "jiji I'm rather proud of this you see this can cut anything only the seven so swords of the mist or Kusanagi no Tsurugi (grass long sword (aime translation)) can stand up to this now for lighting jiji my lighting style move is called LIGHTING STYLE DIVINE WRATH OF THE GOD OF STORMS jutsu as he said this dark clouds started gathering and lighting started forming and as one bolt struck the ground it produced a low hum and then vanished when sarutobi went over to have a look at the ground what he saw shocked him because where the lightning had struck there was a bit of the ground missing for as far down as he could see "that is my ultimate creation jiji because it is a multi purpose jutsu because it can be one shot, multi shot or if I put in half my chakra and half demon yoki I can make it explode on contact with the ground and depending on how much energy I use I could destroy the hidden leaf

(Insert jutsu list I'm too lazy to write juts go look up some or imagine it plus gravity and light and dark for killing and controlling/summoning demons respectively)

"Ok Naruto that's it for now and don't forget that your entering the academe next week you will be in the heirs class as there's some one I want you to keep an eye on come see me next Sunday and I'll tell you more

AN (insert Naruto end of episode trailer for next one music)

Next time on king of demons Naruto joins graduates and maybe gets his first c rank

The uchia massacre happed while Naruto was training encase any one was wondering

Feel free to review and to the two who did I'm sorry if I snapped at you I was having a really bad week any way you probably won't get anything from me for a while as schools getting busy

Any way chow bella

don't for get to ask question as my teacher always says to me


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bleach is property of Kubo Tite_

(Time skip Sunday before academe Hokage's office)

Knock, knock "Lord Hokage Naruto Uzumaki is here to see you". "Thank you send him in" "yes my lord in you go naruto" "thank you hey jiji you wanted to see me" "yes naruto now you recall me saying that I wanted you to keep an eye on someone while in the academe" "yes who is it jiji" "it's Sasuke Uchiha this is because his family was massacred by his older brother and he wants revenge I had Inoichi do a mind walk and he's considered a fight risk" "Ok so what do you want me to do about it but be warned I will not befriend him I've met so Uchiha and their all stuck up"

"No, no nothing like that I just want you to keep an eye on him and report back to me" "yes jiji" "and naruto while we're on the subject of the academe when you graduate don't forget the challenge to find out what rank you should be inducted in our shinobi ranks at and while I'm thinking about fighting what extra training are you doing while you in the academe" "well you see I am going to try and access another form of energy called spirit energy and as you can probably guess it is one half of chakra and kyubi says if I do this I can get something that has never before been see in the elemental nations it is a sword called a soul slayer and as you can guess it is an extension of me and it should reflect my personality" ok "naruto if you do manage to do this come and give a demonstration" "sure jiji ok i'm going to go call me if you need anything"

(time skip 1 day start of the academe)

ring, ring smash _"uh why did i set my clock so early oh yeah i've got the academe to day damm it and i can't miss it oh well better get ready" _and so he did after doing his moring rituals he went to the academe this is where we find him "_I'm so bored" _thought naruto **"hi naruto-kun" **"hi kyu-chan how can I hear you" "**well you see I got bored so I decided to make a mental link to be able to talk and train with you" **"well I'm all for training but first how about a quick make out session" **"mmmm I thought you'd never ask" **

**(scene change mindscape)**

As naruto appeared in his mind kyubi jumped him and they landed on a bed that had appeared out of thin air as hit the bed with naruto on top they sarted a tongue battle while they were doing this this kyubi slid her hand to naruto's crotch while she was doing this naruto was gently needing her breast with her nipple in between his thumb and fore finger then kyubi slid her hand through his pants to grasp his cock **"hmmm this is sooo thick I can't wait to get this in me" "**not yet elena you know the deal after I graduate" **"oh well it was worth a try you sure I can't interest you sooner" **she said pouting cutely "no" naruto said slightly smirking

**"oh well I gess we better get to training so tell me what do you know about spirit energy" **"well I know that it can be used to perform jutsu but unlike ours they are spoken and usually take a few seconds to perfrom I also know that it can be used to form swords that represent your soul" **"very good now then to get to use the sprit energy you have to find it it will be behind a door with the shingami on it"**

**(ten minuets later mind scape ten seconds real time) **

"good we finaly found it" and so they had as they opend the door they were hit with a massive wave of energy **"wow naruto this is a large amout of spirit energy even for the jubi I wonder why" **they found out when they went in as they saw three swords and the kyubi freezes "kyu-chan whats worng" asked naruto

"**naruto listen to me very carefuly those swords were some of the most powerful ever in the world of the shigami in order from left to right they are head of the thirteen court gaurd squads this sword belong to Yamamoto the second most powerful shingami ever to live the next is a sword used by another captain ****byakuya kuchiki he was very powerful and came from a noble fammily and the last one is the sword of the most powerful and evil shingami to live he was called azien and he tried to bring the spirit world to its knees"** "wow I've got a very powerful spirit" **yes, yes you have but enough talking now in order to get these swords you just have to walk up to them and grab their hilts" **"sounds simple" **"yes now hurry up" **said the kyubi with bearly contained exitement

as naruto went to grab the hilt of the first sword their was a flash of light and a fairly young man about thirty appeared in a white trench coat with the sword at his side and said "**_hello naruto can you hear my name it's Ryūjin Jakka" "_**what a beautiful name full of fire and rage but also control but maybe you can tell me why I have three soul slayers"

_"**oh that's quite simple you have three equaly powerful parts of your soul the first part is the part of your sould with what you call the will of fire this is represented by me the second part of your soul is gental and beautiful but when needed cold and deadly and the this and final part of your soul is the part that is always trying to make up for your weaknesses this is shown by the last sword I will allow them to exspain their powers but just to let you know I am a fire type soul**_** slayer"**

when he was finished with Ryūjin Jakka he walked to the next sword in the line this one was elegant if a bit slim for his taste and as he reached out to take the hilt of the sword there was a bright flash of light and he was standing before the same man as before but this time he was covered in a pink trench coat and he said _**"greatings naruto can you hear my name it is Senbonzakura"**_"hello Senbonzakura it is a plesure to meet you" _**"yes and you as well now as I understand it you got everything from Ryūjin Jakka so I can skip that bit and get to my powers well you see I'm a short to mid range soul slayer because as my name implies I have the power to split into a thousand chery blossms so you and attack your enemies but you should move to the last sword and get it out the way"**_he said with venom in his voice and so naruto did and as he'd come to expect when he reached out for the hilt he was blinded by a flash of light when he got his eyesight back he was standing infront of a man who looked identical to the others except he was dressed in a black trench coat

_**"hello young naruto can you hear my name it is **_"yes I can hear your name so can you tell me what your ability's are _**"yes young naruto you see while the others over there deal with combat I deal with casting illusions this means that I can disable enemies quickly or if necessary avoid combat altogether but be warned these illusions are no laughing matter the only illusion in this existance that can possible match up to mine are the mangekyou sharingan's"**_

"wow your very powerful but now I better go as I sense sombady coming to wake me up"

"**if you must you must naruto kun but know I want another make out session with you when you get back and to start training you in the art of kido ok" **

"yes kyu-chan don't worry"

while he was saying his good bye's iruka was getting more and more anoyed and the final straw was when naruto sleep mumbled "ramen samma I will surve you in any way I can"

"OK THAT'S IT SCREAMED IRUKA" as he threw the board rubber at naruto's head but to every one's immense surprise he caught it and threw it back so hard that it imbeded its self in the wall behind iruka the toughs of every one in the room apart from sasuke c ould prety much be summed up in one word for the boys and two for the girls the boys were "_DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" _and the girls were "_he's sooooooooooooo hot" _but sasuke fit neither of the catagories his thoughts were "_why is he the holder of that power it should be mine ohhh he's hot" (AN hint, hint) "_narutohow did you do that" stuttered iruka "oh that's simple sensei I wasn't sleeping I was traing in my mind scape that's how I got these" he said as he produces the three swords

"ok I want to know how you can access your mind scape or what you found there I just want to know why you choose to do it in my lesson" "oh thats simple sensei your lessons were boring and would not help us any way" "be that as it may why the hell would you go into your mind scape any way knowing whats in there" oh that's simple sensei you see I am on very good terms with what's in there and she it not very happy with being called an it she's a she" "very well I just don't care any more just don't do it again" "I can't promise but I wil try" "very well if it's the best I can hope for now in an effort to keep naruto awake we will go and have a tai jutsu spar" said iruka "COOL THANKS NARUTO" the boys shouted while the girls just squeeled about the fact that they might get to see naruto fight for the first time since joining

**(time skip five minuets in the academe training grounds)**

**(**AN i'm just going to skip to naruto's fight as I can't be bothered to wright the rest)

"NARUTO UZUMAKI VS SASUKE UCHIHA"

the fan girls were about ready to cum them selves as it was the ultimate match up the rookie of the year verses the unknown entenity

"i'd give up now if I was you I'm an uchiha and we don't lose to any body especially no clan losers" "Hmm you say something" said naruto "aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr lets just get this over with so I can prove that I'm still the best as it should be" "ARE BOTH CONTESTANTS READY" shouted iruka both just nodded "very well START" both of them just stood there sizing each other up untill sasuke sudenly attacked with a left hook to the face naruto blocked with his hand and went for a rib kick to the face sasuke disengaged and fliped back he then went for a round house kick to the face naruto blocked with his fore arm and griped the leg and threw sasuke away from him then went on the offensive and launched a swift jab at the boys chest followed by a hard cross to the face and to finish launched a round house kick that sent him spining away eventualy ending up with his face smashed against the wall

"THAT'S IT I'M SICK OF THIS I WILL END IT NOW" "FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU" "fool sasuke WATER STYLE WATER WALL JUTSU" as he was doing this he sent a shadow clone filled with six times the needed chakra to get behind sasuke and stop him if he tried anything and try he did because just as the mist was clearing he was going through hand signs for his next jutsu which was fire style phoenix fire jutsu the shadow clone that naruto sent earlier was also going through hand signs for his jutsu and as he finished fiive signs ahead of sasuke he shouted WATER STYLE WATER PRISON JUTSU with the other students wondering what was going on when the steam finaly cleared there was the clone holding a water prison with an unhappy sasuke in it "what did he try to do" naruto asked the clone he tried to use the phonenix fire jutsu through the cover of the mist" said the clone "oh well I always thought he was foolish you better realese him before he blacks out"he said looking at sasuke who was turning blue

with iruka just picking his jaw up off the flaw from the show of skills from his student he finaly said "Winner naruto"

and so this is how his academe life continued he would go to the academe and train in his mind scape using his swords and kido as well as learning to cantrol the dou jutsu he got from being the jubi that is to say using the enternals powers to control demons as well as its space time nin jutsu and the big three jutsu like it's ultimate jutsu susanoo and the Rinnegans six paths (look on the naruto wiki for a full list of jutsu ignore the manga only ones) until he got called to see the hokage

**(hokages office time skip last few months of the academe)  
"**lord hokage naruto is here to see you" "very good send him in" answered sarutobi "hello jiji said naruto what did you want to talk to me about well" "well lets start with your evaluation of sasuke" "well where do I begin are I know how about he's not fit to be a shinobi he's rude, arrogant and above all demanding it is my recomendation that he be dropped from the program but if you have to keep him in you put me on his team as leader but also with a sensei to teach him"

"oh and why should I do that" "because if it was just me I would not teach him a thing and keep his growth stunted to lessen the trouble he would cause" "ok I have an offer for you if you can earn it you see I was going to do this any way it was my plan to test you once you graduate the academe to see what level you are if you mannage to get at least an ANBU rateing I will put your sugestion in to practice" very well jiji now do you want to hear about my training" "yes iruka came complaining to me about you falling asleep in class but I assured him that you were a special case" "well I gess I should start with what I have been training in you see I started with training to access my spirit energy which is half of chakra doing this gave me many things such as the ability to use jutsu not seen for a thousand years lets go to the training ground so I can show you"

**(time skip 10 minuets hokage training ground)**

"so jiji do you want to see one of the jutsu" "yes naruto fire away" answered sarutobi "very well jiji but be warned I can use this with out the incantation but I don't because it sounds cooler here we go" "YE LORD MASK OF BLOOD AND FLESH ALL CREATION FLUTTER OF WINGS YE WHO BEARS THE NAME OF MAN ON THE WALL OF BLUE FLAME INSCRIBE A TWIN LOTUS IN THE ABYSS OF CONFLAGRATION WAIT AT THE FAR HEAVENS twin blue fire crash down" as he finished the chant he held both his palms out and an intense blast of blue fire like energy flew out hitting a tree and commpletely obbliterating it as well as the ones behind

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" shouted sarutobi "that dear jiji was one of the more powerful but still quite weak hado or destruction spells that was only the 63rd one and they go all the way up to 99 how ever the 99th one is forbiden and it is a self sacrifce jutsu" "well I can see why it's forbiden now then what were the other things you wanted to show me"

"well jiji when I accessed the spirit energy I found three swords now these three were special because they represent the strongest parts of my soul normaly I would only have one but because I have three equaly strong parts of my sould I got three the first being Ryūjin Jakka he represents the fire of my soul he represents my will of fire the next sword is called Senbonzakura he reprsents the part of my soul that is careing and beautiful but also sharp and deadly and the final one is the weakest but olso the strongest because unlike the others it's not an elemental or a phisical type it's an illusion type it casts illusions even madara him self would be evious of it controls minds and also what the mind sees"

**(start naruto next episode trailer music) **

**next episode naruto graduate the academe and becomes a ninja he also gets out on a special team and a lemmon **


	5. Chapter 5

**naruto is property of ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**and bleach of ****Tite Kubo**

It had been a few months (AN I'm sorry if this isn't adding up with what I said in the last chapter just take what I said in the last chapter and add a few in front of it) since naruto had been to see the Hokage about Sasuke and his training and in that few months he had been working on a phrase activated seal so that when he said a phrase such as burn all of creation to ash as he did to activate Ryūjin Jakka it would release his full power so he could obliterate his enemies but I'm getting of track now we go to naruto who is currently passing the graduation exam from the academy now we see him about to pass his last test

"So Iruka sensei all I have to do to pass is perform a clone right" "yes naruto that's all you have to do" "it doesn't have to be an illusion does it" "no naruto if you know another type of clone you can use it" "very well then here I go SHADOW CLONE JUTSU is that alright sensei" "yes naruto that is perfectly adequate" as he left he heard a voice in the back of his mind it was Kyōka Suigetsu **"you do realise mizuki is up to something right you could sense his thoughts you got it from me after all" **"yes I know he's up to something I also know what he's up to he going to steal the forbidden scroll but enough of that now that I've passed I should go see jiji to see when the extra test is going to be" and so off he went to the Hokage's

**(Hokage's office time skip 5 minutes)**

"lord Hokage naruto is here to see you" "send him in" "very well naruto you may come in now" "thanks now then jiji what is the test I must have" "well you see naruto I was thinking that the fastest way for you to advance through the ranks with the least possible resistance would be trail by combat so your already practically a genin I was going to start you off with chunin and fight your way up from there" "sounds good to me jiji when do I start" "how does a week away sound"

"fine jiji absolutely fine now then we have more pressing matters to discuss namely mizuki he plans to steal the forbidden scroll and I intend to stop him by tailing him to a secluded space and attacking him there so I could be gone a few hours twelve at the most" "ok I give you full permission to do not only this but take the scroll as well as it is in the safest hands with you ok" "ok jiji I will not fail any way I'd better go because Elena and I promised a gift to each other for graduating so I had better go see you in a week jiji"

**(Time skip ten minutes naruto house _LEMMON DONT'T LIKE DON'T CARE_** HAPPY LEMMON DAY AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS)

Here we find naruto outside his own room knocking on his door in a manner similar to what the nerds to do penny knock, knock, knock Elena this goes on for five minutes before the kyubi opens the door and says in an abrupt manner what "I passed kyu-chan I passed and you know what that means you get a reward" **"ohh can I guess what it is I bet it begins with S" **"your right kyu-chan and just for that I will give you a special reward do you want to know what it is" "**ooo yes please" **"but be warned this is only for good girls so behave got it" she nods her head "good now then lets begin" and he locks lips with her while his tongue sliding along her bottom lip asking for permission to enter she gave it and naruto started exploring every part of her mouth with her moaning all the way he then moved his mouth to the side of her neck and started nibbling on her ear while running his hands up and down her body fondling her c cup breasts while this was going on kyubi was slowly sliding her hands down naruto's pants to touch his member "**I want this in me naruto-kun" **"fine then you'll get what you want" he said as he ripped of the kimono and tugged down her panties and tore off her bra as naruto inserted it he growled "fuck your tight kyu-chan" and he started pounding a way after a couple minuets fucking he created a seal-less shadow clone that got infront of her and shoved his dick in her mouth "suck it" the clone commanded she shook her head and spit it out

"I SAID YOU WILL SUCK IT" he shouted activating his eyes to control her "**yes master I will suck you cock" **"good now continue" he said while this was going on the real naruto created another clone and told the first one to take off the control by this time kyubi had already cum several times and the frist clone was about to cum in her mouth "fuuuuuuck her grunted as a came hard shoving his dick almost straight down to her stomach as he came you could see her stomach bloat as it filled with cum as the clone took his cock out and released the control kyubi shouted "**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'R DOING NARUTO" "**I promised to give you a gift but didn't say what it was well do you want to know not that it matters because I'm telling you any way it is to fuck you into unconsciousness and I never go back on most of my promises but any way" while he was saying this he was moving kyubi so he was under her and the first clone was in front of her leaving her ass free "you know kyu-chan you've still got one hole free and we can't have that can we" **"no please, please that's the one hole I've never been fucked in" **"well no time like now the 2nd clone said" as he pushed in **"ahhh fuck" **said the kyubi and they all began to pound away in rhythm in and out like a jack hammer **"I'M CUMMMING" **screamed kyubi and cum she did as she was screaming her pussie was clamping down on the real ones cock forcing him to bite his lip to keep from cumming as they were all pounding kyubi she suddenly started to feel weak naruto sensed this and with a couple quick hard thrusts they all cummed in kyubi the real filling her pussie to the brim the 1st clone filling her stomach and the 2nd filling her ass then they all pulled out and dispelled them selves making the real one cum again covering kyuubi in cum.

after they had finished naruto just lay down holding kyubi while they slept

(**time skip half an hour) **

now we find kyubi and naruto waking up **"_uhh what happened to me"_**thought kyubi and then she remembered **"_damm that bastard he's so lucky I can't kill him"_ **"good morning kyu-chan" **"don't kyu-chan me naruto namikaze what the hell was that before what happened to you" **"I don't know what you mean" then his eyes widened "oh kyu-chan I'm so sorry I don't know what happened at a guess I would say demonic instincts taking over so I will under stand if you don't want to see me again finished naruto" **"oh naruto how could I not want to see you again and to be honest I kind of enjoyed being submissive for a change you know we could do it again and I just realised I'm covered in cum so do you want to get a shower" **"sure why not"

**(shower small lemmon, lemmon day)**

as they got into the naruto pulled kyubi to him and locked lips with her hard invading her mouth with his tongue his hand grasping her breasts and the other playing with her clit while kyubi was moaning she was also gentaly stroking his cock trying to get it hard she could feel it growing hard so she got down on her knees and started to lick it in order to get it nice and slippery she then put in her mouth and started to bob up and down taking the whole length down her throat and using her tongue the started licking his balls trying to make him cum a few seconds later he did and filled her stomach but he was still cumming so he pulled out and covered kyubi in it he then stood her up and moved her so she was against the wall with her ass sticking outwards he then positioned his cock just before the entrance to her ass "are you sure you want to do this"

**"yes just hurry" **begged the kyubi "very well" and he stuck it in as he did kyubi gave a yelp of pleasure and her pussie started leaking so while naruto was pounding her she was fingering her self and moaning "you know if you wanted me to fuck your pussie as well all you had to was ask" he said as he formed a shadow clone and had it fuck her pussie kyubi was on cloud nine she was in heaven she had already cummed so many times it was unreal and she could sense naruto getting near his limit so she said "**cum in me naruto's"** and so they did they shot ropes of cum into her pussie and ass so much in fact that they had to pull out and shoot her with it **"I'M CUMMING" **screamed the kyubi

(**Time**** skip 1 week of steamy never-ending sex (AN one of the perks of demonic stamina)**

"you know we should get dressed and go see the old man for the test" naruto said between kisses and so they did they got dressed and went off to see the Hokage

**(Hokage's office) **

"sir naruto and a girl are here to see you" said the secretary "very good send them in" "as you wish lord Hokage" as naruto and kyubi walked in he said "hi jiji long time no see" "yes hello naruto and who might this young lady be" "that jiji is Elena my tenant" "are I presume this isn't a social call" "no jiji I came to see about my test" "it will be held in an hour in the arena we use for the last stage of the chunin exams now who do you want to come" "well how many people can come" "the whole village if you want minus the ones on duty of corse" "well then do that I want as many people as possible to witness this" "so be it be ready in an hour"

**(Time skip one hour) **

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE ARE HERE TO DAY TO WITNESS SOMETHING GREAT WE ARE HERE TO WITNESS THE FASTEST ASCENSION THROUGH THE RANKS IN THE ENTIRE TIME OF THE VILLAGES FOUNDING LET THE MATCHES BEGIN FIRST UP NARUTO NAMIKAZE VS NEJI HYUGA" fastest

there was a loud muttering through the crowd some wondering about the namikaze part to naruto's name but most hoping for his death on the battle field neji stood stoic as ever waiting for naruto to show up "well it seems the loser was too scared to show up" just then there was a sound like a sonic boom and naruto apeared and said "scared me never" the jonin on the battle field shouted "FIRST MATCH NARUTO NAMIKAZE VS NEJO HYUGA BEGIN" and so it did as soon as he had finished the jonin jumped away and neji charged naruto trying to hit is chakra points "you know neji you should never attack your opponet head on" he said as he dodged each attack in the end he got bored with dodging and decided to attack with a kick to the ribs followed by puch to the chest knocking the wind out of him and then to finish him off he used WATER STYLE WATER PRISON jutsu the jonin then came back and said "winner naruto namikaze next match NARUTO NAMIKAZE VS MIZUKI"

as the jonin said this mizuki and naruto we sizing each other up getting ready for the start "to-day is the day you die kyubi brat" "you know mizuki I'm sure the thirds law is still in effect and you just broke it that warrant's death "TRY IT AND I'LL RETURN IT" "very "well proctor start the match" naruto said in a steely voice "NARUTO NAMIKAZE VS MIZUKI START" "this is the end mizuki you should feel proud you are the first person in actual combat to see this jutsu try to make this interesting you see this is my greatest jutsu it can me single target or multi and if I put some special chakra in it, it can explode but for you I think single target should be enough after all you can't out run lightning" he said as he began flipping through hand signs "LIGHTNING STYLE DIVINE WRATH OF THE GOD OF STORMS" he shouted as he finished the hand signs as he finished a lightning bolt came down went through mizuki and deep into the ground the crowd sat in silence "all pretty much thinking the same thing "_if he can do that I don't want to cross him" _

"THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE NARUTO VS ASUMA SARUTOBI (AN don't know if thats right but i'm going with it)

"You've gotten this far kid but you won't get any further" "says the chain smoker" answered naruto "any way I'm bored shall we start" "sure why not" and start they did naruto exploded at asuma and tried to jamm a kunai in his head asuma blocked and countered with a punch to the stomach and naruto skided away naruto then went through the hand signs for "WATER STYLE WATER COLLIDING SHOCK WAVE" asuma dodging and countered with burning ash pile this went on for a couple of minuets naruto attacking and asuma countering before "ASUMA I TIRE OF THIS LETS END IT I'LL EVEN LET YOU GO FIRST" "MY, MY OVER CONFIDENT NARUTO BUT SO BE IT FIRE STYLE DRAGON OF IMPERIAL FLAME JUTSU" "but even as asuma had started naruto was already chanting CARRIAGE OF THUNDER BRIDGE OF A SPINNING WHEEL._ WITH LIGHT, DIVIDE THIS INTO SIX!" _as he finished the incantation he was already on the move dogging the fire and the poles of light jamming them selves in to asuma completely paralysing him "it's over proctor he paralysed temporarily"said naruto "very well kid good show by the way my name is gemma

WINNER NARUTO THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE NARUTO VS ANBU CODE NAMED NECKO" shouted the newly named gamma shouted the crowd erupted into cheers not because the demon brat might get killed but at the prospect of another great fight while the crowd was cheering the ANBU was making her way down to the field "hello naruto-kun" said the ANBU "good after noon necko chan I hope you have had a pleasant time watching" "quite though I hope you won't be as rough with me" "oh that all depends necko chan do you want me to be after all my special freind seems to like it but don't worry there's still plenty of room for you" he said touching his stomach and winking her and even though he couldn't see her face naruto could tell she was blushing "so how do you want to play this naruto kun I was thinking a ken jutsu match" "great for me just don't blame me if you lose" he said drawing Kyōka Suigetsu and bowing to the ANBU and the ANBU doing the same with her sword but what she didn't realise was that she was already under the illusion of the zanpakuto and when she saw naruto charge forward and go to cut off her head she blocked and tried to cleave him in too in which she thought she succeeded when blood spurted onto her face that was when a voice said behind her shatter Kyōka Suigetsu and she found a blade to her neck

"WINNER NARUTO" shouted gemma the crowd could not belive it here was a 12-13 year old boy taking down ANBU like it was nothing "AND NOW WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU LADY'S AND GENTLEMEN NARUTO NAMIKAZE VS JIRAIYA OF THE SANNIN" shouted gamma the crowd erupted into loud muttering and cheering while this was happening jiraiya was walking down the steps towards the battle field when he got there he was greeted with an impatiant naruto who said "hurry the fuck up old man I'm tired, proctor start the match" "MATCH START NARUTO VS JIAIYA" shouted gamma the sannin was just about to go through hand seals when naruto stopped him "jiaiya let me stop you there _"DISINTEGRATE, YOU BLACK DOG OF RONDANINI! LOOK UPON YOURSELF WITH HORROR AND THEN CLAW OUT YOUR OWN_ THROAT" as he finished jiraiya was engulfed in a red light that when it faded all you could see was jiraiya on the floor paralysed "NARUTO WINNER" shouted gemma then the hokage stood up and shouted "NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE I NOW PRONOUCE YOU A SANNIN PLEASE COME TO SEE ME" and so naruto did he walked from the arena to the kage box and saw the old man smileing at him naruto my boy you have come far now because you became a sannin you need a summoning contract no follow me to the hall of contracts so you can pick one

while this was going on in the stands the new graduates were talking "can you belive it naruto the kid from our class was made a sannin and he's only like twelve" said kiba "it just goes to show you any body can be powerful if you work at it" though out all of this sasuke sat silently with his kuckles cleached so they looked like fresh snow

now back to naruto and sarutobi here we find them at the hall of contracts "now naruto this is the second most secure room in the entire elemental nations the most being your library but that's beside's the point now then I want you to go in and pick a contract that calls to you it should feel like a pulling sensation in the back of your head and so naruto went in and looked around until he spotted a corner when he went to that corner the pull he had felt since he walked in started to get stronger and stronger until when he got there he saw a dusty old contract so he picked it up and took it back to sarutobi when he got there he saw his jiji still standing there when he got through the door sarutobi moved and went to sit by the table in the center of the room with naruto when he saw the contact naruto had picked out he almost had an aneurism "naruto do you know what you have picked out" "sure jiji it called to me so how do I sign it" "well naruto all you have to do is sign your name in blood and then leave a set of bloody fingure prints at the bottom with the hand you with to summon with he did this and then went out side with sarutobi to practice summoning he did the hand signs and then shouted

"SUMMONING JUTSU" when he had built up enough chakra when he did this he disappeared in a poof of smoke and appeared on a plain with nine creatures one of which he knew very well "hello kyu-chan" **"hello kit why are you here we are waiting for our new summoner so we can eat him" **"but why would you want to eat me unless it's pay back for me eating you last night" he finished in a growl **"wait your our new summoner wait one moment HEY GIRLS HE GOT HERE" **shouted the kyubi the other eight turned around so fast they were liable to get whip lash **"wow he's cute do we have to kill him said the one tails" "no,no assured the kyubi he is very good he used to be my jail but he set me free and to cap it all off he's an animal in bed and he's also the jubi so it would not make a differance any way but that's beside the point naruto namikze as leader of the tailled beasts I pronouce you our new summoner now girls take your human forms oh and don't forget cloths" **finished kyubi "**so naruto did you pass the exam" **"yes kyu-chan and for that you get an extra special reward for being such a good teacher" **"oh goody but thats beside the point now do you want to know what you get with this contract well it doesn't matter because I'm telling you any way now then aside from being able to summon us and being able to access our version of sage you also get to fuck each an every one of us as much as you like but that's besides the point again you also get summon the rest of our clans so in my case foxes we are scouts mostly with me being the only exception queen bee over there is water support so she will do battle on or in water the seven tails is air support six tails is medics **

**the five tails is elemental support and the others are front line soldiers **


	6. Chapter 6

**I got tired of putting the two names down so I'm just going to put****I own nothing**

It had been a few days since the fight for naruto's rank and the whole village was still buzzing and now we find Naruto and sarutobi together in the Hokages office discussing the team place meant "so it's settled for team six now then team seven will have to be you and kakashi but what two graduates to put with you sasuke already on that team but who else" "might I make a suggestion jiji" "yes what is it" "well jiji considering that this will be the best defended team it might make more sense to put some of the weaker or hesitant clan heirs on the team like hinata for instance" "yes that's a good idea but why did you suggest hinata or any of the clan heirs it would make more sense to put some civilians on the team to be protected" "because one it that hinata has a confidence problem I can help with and the other is that I personally hate civilians" "I do to don't worry I won't put one near you now then who else and why did you say you could help hinata" "well I can help hinata because she has a crush on me and as to who else I was thinking ino yamanaka for two reasons one is to get rid of her fan girlism and the other reason is because maybe just maybe if I can get through to her she can get through to sakura and she hot" he said the last bit so softly that the Hokage was hard pressed to hear him "what was that Naruto" "nothing jiji" he said a little to quickly when he looked at the Hokage he had an all knowing smile on his face "ok so that's team 7 what about eight" an so it continued until they had done all the teams

It was the day after and all the rookies and Naruto were at the academe waiting for the placements to begin "say Naruto what are you doing here your not a genin" asked kiba "no I'm not I am on a long term mission with one of the squads sasuke's to be precise and before you ask no I'm not going to be sensei" "oh then what's the mission" "well you see it's protection and detention detail that is to say I am to protect this squad but my primary mission is to stop sasuke running away should he try as he has been deemed a flight risk because of what happened to his clan" "so be it" "oh and also if what me and the old man suspect will happen happens then I am also to train the other two members of the team because we suspect that the council will go behind the old mans back and order kakashi to only train sasuke to kill me" "but why would they do that I mean you're a sannin" "yes I know kiba but they don't like me because they can't control me" "fair enough I suppose now we should stop talking as here come the rest

Team placements were going fine until they got to team seven "and team seven will be sasuke uchiha, hinata hyuga and ino yamanaka with sensei kakashi hatake and extra Naruto uzumaki namikaze" "sensei why do they get the sannin" "because it's Hokages orders now shut up and sit down" now moving on (the teams that hinata and ino would be on got OCs but there not important) it was half an hour later and all the other teams sensei had come and team seven was the only one left "WHERE THE HELL IS THIS GUY" screamed one ino yamanaka "I don't know ino but I think we should sit quietly" said hinata "I know where he is but I would rather not disturb him because he is paying his respects to my farther and the rest of his team" said naruto "ok so how long do we have to wait" asked ino "well I sent a shadow clone an hour ago to tell him he had another hour so I would say another half an hour

(Time skip half an hour)

"Team seven meet me on the roof" kakashi said then popped into smoke Naruto then grabbed the rest of team seven and also popped into smoke one second after kakashi arrived naruto did "ok so tell us your likes and dislikes" said naruto sitting on the railing with kakashi while ino, hinata and sasuke sat in the steps in front "why don't you go first naruto after all we barely know you despite being in the academe together" said ino "now. Now ino what would be the fun in that why doesn't kakashi go first after all he had his ready" said naruto "very well my name is kakashi hatake my likes are book porn and praying to the god of perverts my dislikes are people hitting me for being a pervert and the god of prudes and hobbies are trying to get girls to fall in love with me, playing with my nin dog summons and sewing. Kakashi finished and saw every one apart from naruto looking at him as if he was insane so he just went back to his book and read while naruto did his intro and the kiddies did there's naruto asked kakashi "well did the council order you to train him to kill me" "oh yes I have to hand it to them they are manipulative little bitches but that's besides the point so while I'm training sasuke you will train the two girls correct" "yes kakashi I will who knows I may even fuck them after all Hisashi and Inochi still need me to ask a favour from me to make us even after that debacle with the scrolls and kumo nin so yes I think I will do that now if you will excuse me I have lessons to prepare oh and kakashi don't teach sasuke anything dangerous because if you do I'll make what I did to mizuki look like a love tap got it" "got it" "now then until needed sasuke can join us with every else for training in chakra control and elemental manipulation after all who better to train with then the man who mastered every element now then lets go home I need a rest and you need to get ready for tomorrow I will tell you what we will be teaching them when I get there oh and kakashi be there on time or farther be dammed I will burn every one of your porn books get it good, good by"

**(Time skip next morning) **

As the rookies on team 7 made their way to the training ground they were greeted by the sight of naruto and kakashi standing there, smiling "hey guy guess what I forgot to tell you yesterday you see the academe exam was just to weed out the weak ones you see this is the real genin exam so the objective of this test was supposed to be team work but because I forgot we decided to have an all out war between you three and kakashi vs. me so begin" said naruto jumping away as he did this sasuke launched a fire ball at naruto while he was evading hinata came up and started attack in him with the gentle fist it was then that ino came up from behind and kicked him in the head and tried to get him with her mind jutsu but he burst into smoke now this was going on for some minuets before naruto get bored and so he decided to finish it and in one quick blow he had them all buried up to their necks in the ground EARTH STYLE HEAD HUNTER JUTSU he said and then looked at his watch and dug them out "ok now then the first thing your going to learn to day is chakra control and so it continued like that a spar each morning a mission in between and then more learning right up until they had learnt to control their elements ino had lightning hinata had water and sasuke and fire and lightning "ok so now that you have all learnt to control your element here is where we part ways you see kakashi is going to train sasuke for a mission from the council to kill me don't ask questions just accept it now then while that is happening I will be training you and if I feel you are ready I will put you into the chunin exams in a couple of months now then time for our very first C rank lets go see the old man" and so off they went

**(Hokages office)**

"Hey old man were here to request a C rank" yelled naruto "sure naruto just take one but might I suggest the escort to the wave that might just prove fun for you" "I doubt that I'll give it a try thanks old man now the who's the client "TAZUNA COME IN" shouted the aged Hokage

and in walked an old man "I paid good money for ninja and this is what I get a blonde who looks like she'd be better working in a whore house a little girl who should be playing with my little pony and an emo douche that looks like he should be slitting his wrists and fucking his mother right now" as he was saying this hinata was getting ready to break his balls ino was getting ready to fry his mind and sasuke was getting ready to just fry him "TEAM STOP" shouted kakashi hinata and ino listened but sasuke being the prick that he was just fired his fire ball FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU shouted sasuke in his mind but naruto and kakashi were already going through hand signs naruto finished first with his favourite jutsu WATER SYLE WATER PRSION JUTSU which kakashi followed with WATER STYLE WATER WALL JUTSU to block the fire ball with all of this happening in the space of five seconds "and that is how to do team work team and tazuna I suggest you leave sasuke's family alone they were massacred my his brother not a great loss mind you as they were all bitchy but you know it's a sore subject now then we will leave tomorrow at ten don't be late and tazuna you better be sober now if you will excuse us kakashi and I have something to discuss kakashi follow me"

"Yes naruto" said kakashi "the old man thinks that this might be fun for me that means there's more then meets the eye be ready for any thing and hope for nothing now if you will excuse me I have to go speak to Hisashi and inochi about fucking their daughters and so he left

**(Scene change hyuga compound with hiashi and inochi)**

"Ok so that's settled you get to fuck our daughters both of mine in my case but that's besides the point when and where ever you want an we don't need to give you any more favours unless you earn them" stated Hiashi "yes and you two best hope I don't other wise I will be taking your wives as well good day" naruto said and then left

**(Time skip next day) **

As the three rookies were walking up to the gate they saw naruto and kakashi already their "girls can I talk to you for a moment please privately" "sure sensei what's up" asked ino "well you see my farther knowing I was going to be the last of my clan and there fore under the clan restoration act set up multiple marriages for me before he died and you two just happen to be the ones he set up for the hidden leaf how ever due to recent circumstances I also gained another it was your sister in fact hinata I think hanabi but that's besides the point now then lets go rejoin the rest of the group and continue with the mission

Finished naruto and walked off a couple hours down the road naruto and kakashi suddenly look up "so you sense it to kakashi there is chakra usage up a head get ready" finished naruto as he transformed into a small child grabbing hold of tazuna's hand "go along with old man there's trouble ahead which you and I will have a chat about after" as he finished they passed a puddle when kakashi finally went passed two ninja jumped out and chopped kakashi in half then went straight for tazuna or they would have it sasuke hadn't pinned their chain to a tree which they then disengaged from their gauntlets and then one went for sasuke while the other went for tazuna and naruto but hinata got there first and disabled him with a quick series of strikes to the arms and legs the other brother who went after sasuke saw this and went to try kill hinata but ino got there first with the mind possession jutsu and forced him to sit against the tree to be tied up and then disengaged the jutsu

"Well, well, well what do we have here the demon brother oh and before I for get kakashi you can come out now" said naruto and kakashi did come out from behind the tree "thank you naruto now maybe tazuna can explain to us why he did not tell us the full story" and so tazuna gave the whole please save my country speech and they continued on until they came across Zabuza momochi by this point naruto had released the transformation and was looking at Zabuza smirking "hmm Zabuza momochi A ranked missing nin from the hidden mist what an honour to meet you how ever if you're here for the old man your out of luck I mean your welcome to try but you will die" naruto finished in a deadly voice that made every one but Zabuza free this was a side to him that nobody has seen ever "hahahaha I like you boy very well if you insist on standing in my way I guess I'll just have to kill you first" Zabuza said jumping off the tree he was standing on his sword trailing behind him while naruto just stood there looking bored just as Zabuza was about to slice him in half he caught the sword with his bare hand and said "if that is the skill of a mist swords man you must realy suck" as he drew his own sword and said " burn all of creation to ash Ryūjin Jakka" and fire came out of no where and burnt Zabuza to ash just as that was finished haku came out and got the same treatment for trying to attack naruto naruto then just asked tazuna where gattou lived and went and killed all his guys and took all his money then team 7 all went home and naruto fucked every one senseless

AN now before you all start moaning I just wanted to finish this so I can start my next story which will be a prototype naruto cross over how ever if he agrees I will get me friend to write at least a proper end to this story


End file.
